


【漂救漂】思维进阶

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Just A Dream, M/M, Other, Primus vs. Ratchet（wait what？）, Worry not, not the real Primus btw, spiritual stuff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 普神托梦。





	【漂救漂】思维进阶

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在岩石帝国之后。
> 
> 半夜三更睡不着突然脑洞。——正式交党费了。
> 
> 教条什么的是我瞎编瞎写的，称呼什么也是瞎用的。  
> ——  
> 本来想把这篇文翻译成英文的。后来发现自己太菜了。

漂移猛一睁眼，光镜视野所及全是金光灿灿。他扑通就跪下了，单膝，下颏紧靠胸甲，不敢大声换气。

“伟大的普神，是您吗？！”

他颤颤地问。

“是我。”

空灵的声音从四面八方传来。漂移当即折下另一条腿，以头抢地。

“敢问您有什么吩咐？”

“粒子城的漂移——你的修行已达一定水平，我因此来召你向更高的精神阶层进发。你意下如何？”

“蒙承您厚爱，在下自然听凭神明和命运的安排！”漂移的双手贴在额前的地面，他只微微抬起头雕，目镜就被刺得直闪雪花。

“见你诚心肯肯，想必也是有所开悟。那你自然也明白，若想进一步提升，就要放下心中杂余的挂念，一心向纯向圣。”

漂移一听这话，不禁打了个激灵。他当然知道该怎么做，可就是不敢肯定，只得装傻问道：“恕在下愚昧，不明白您的意思！还请进一步指点！”

那神音竟显得有些不耐烦，似乎叹了口气。

“撇除私念，割舍情欲——明白了吗？”

“明白，明白！”漂移赶紧答，可他紧咬唇甲，不知道往下该怎么办。

“明白了，做得到吗？”

漂移的发声器彻底梗住了。绝不是因为什么电路上的失调，而是他打火种深处不想照着普神说得去做。

“你似乎在犹豫啊，见习者。”

“是的，伟大的普神。”这一句见习者叫得漂移油箱一缩，“您全知全能，在下为什么犹豫您自然明白；所以在下可不敢欺骗您……”

“怎么，那你要放弃了吗？”

“恕在下无能！”漂移微微抬起些身子，“请您给个机会，让在下考虑考虑……”

“哼。要记住！——撇除私念，割舍情欲！你去罢，但别让俗世凡尘拦了你晋升的脚步！就今晚，我等你的回复！”

漂移腾地从充电床上窜起，自我评估系统都没上线肢体就自个儿动起来。直奔到救护车的卧房门口才重新蹑手蹑脚，毕竟他可不想吵醒虽然大发慈悲来回收漂移但本性依然是个得谁不顺眼就咬谁的老医生。

安全门悄然无息地划开，漂移拿出他忍者的架势不着痕迹地钻进房间。救护车早些时候背部装甲留了划伤，全靠休眠系统的暗示强制维持一个侧躺睡姿，显得极不安稳，排气扇发出不适的咔咔声。睡姿偷窥忍者在床边跪下来，下巴搁在充电床上。

“阿救……”漂移的上颌随着他说话一下下抬动，“我要走啦……你别误解，不是离开那种走，但也差不多啦……在走之前，让我亲一下，就一下，好不好？”

说完，漂移支起上身，撅着唇甲准备在救护车的额头上印下一个轻柔却无比真诚的吻。毕竟这个吻将是他第一次也是最后一次如此亲近救护车了，它将意义非凡。但就在漂移的唇甲和救护车额甲上的静电开始互相吸引的刹那，原本咔咔作响的风扇声啪地停转，救护车一个猛回头用声学感知器的外边缘扇了漂移的面甲。

“夜袭？！”救护车唰地拉开距离，放声大喊以示恐吓，“渣的。我就知道这飞船不安全！”

“别别！救护车，是我，漂移！”夜袭的小忍者赶紧退开，以防救护车掏出扳手就是一个远程攻击。

“你来干嘛？”救护车绷着发声器，听起来更狐疑了。

“我，我是来说再见的——听我说完，阿救，”漂移能想象救护车在黑暗中拧动眉甲好奇自己的伙伴是不是还有梦游说疯话的疑难杂症，“虽然你也不信这个，但是，是普神，普神要召我走了。”

“怎么？你会在一束金光中升入四维空间？”

“不，我不会离开的。只是我的思维升入更高境界。”

救护车的感情场已经挡不住满溢出来的难以置信了。

“但，你知道，不，你不知道；额但我猜你应该知道，要想让思想升入更高境界，必须'撇除私念，割舍情欲'……”漂移说得磕磕绊绊，声音也更加沙哑，“也许对你来说是件好事，阿救。至少我不会再来烦你了。”

救护车逐渐陷入了平静。漂移火种的最深处立刻涌出一阵难以控制的芯痛。我要走了，他又忍不住愉快地想，阿救舍不得我，也许在这平凡生活中的最后一刻，我们是在一起的……

“到底是你在做梦还是我在做梦？”救护车突然问了这么一句。

幻想破灭。漂移张嘴数次试图辩解，但悲哀地发现无论如何都没办法说通。

“你还是当我什么都没说过好了，救护车。”小剑士欲哭无泪，“你继续充电吧。我再看你一会儿，然后我就走了。但你不用怕第二天早上找不到我。”

“好吧。至少最后一句我听懂了。”

救护车将信将疑地重新卧下，漂移也重新坐回床边，可怜巴巴地用下巴压着床垫。

一个停靠在海港城市的夜晚，不用执勤，不用提心吊胆，但漂移还是搅乱了救护车的持续充电，这让他有些愧疚；不过转念一想，以后就不会了，以后再也不会有谁像他这样让救护车操心了。

“你要不要上来躺一会儿？”救护车关切的声音突然传来。漂移的火种一下子被攒紧。不知道是他自己的机体反应还是普神在警告他。

——撇除私念，割舍情欲。

“不，不了。”漂移干巴巴地回答，“我很快就走。你先充电吧。”

救护车依然没有下线。漂移能感觉到他在担忧，光晕正一闪一闪忽明忽暗——尽管这环境本就不明朗吧。

“我能握着你的手吗，就一会儿？”漂移小声问，几乎可以肯定自己不会遭到拒绝。

“当然，小子。”

漂移毫不费力地握住了黑暗中移动片刻的医生手掌。这双手虽然是药师的，但早就被救护车的能量笼罩，一时察觉不出是替换品。漂移想要吻一吻那只手，或是用自己的额心蹭过掌心的接缝和焊接纹路。不过他最终没敢这样做。因为他已经决定了，等救护车陷入休眠状态后他会悄悄亲吻医生的额头，为他祈祷，然后就走，响应普神的召唤。

“阿救？”漂移试探地问，希望自己的老朋友已经睡着了。

“怎么了？”——看来没有。

“我想说，再会了，就这样。”

“好吧。”

“你不打算说'再会'吗？”漂移有些着急。

“可我明天还会再见到你，这是你说的，小子。”救护车的话里透着点儿笑意。

“好吧。那就明天见？”

“这个可以。明天见，漂移。”

这段对话之后，没过多久救护车的风扇又咔咔地响起来。漂移觉得是时候了，正想要脱开救护车的手掌起身献吻，却发现无论如何都无法松开。

好吧，那就等他再睡得沉一些。漂移这样想，我可以再多等一会儿。

——撇除私念，割舍情欲。

——撇除私念，割舍情欲。

——撇除私念，割舍情欲……

……

几个赛时后，救护车缓缓退出自己的休眠状态，发现一侧肩甲臂甲被自己的身子压得回路不通。他正想翻身坐起来，却发现漂移正握着自己的手，下巴搭在床沿，眼神疲惫，似乎经历了很大打击。

“你没去充电？”救护车脱口就是一句医疗程式里的问题，“还在地上坐了一晚？”

“我舍不得走……”他可怜巴巴地抬头，看向用手肘支起身子的救护车，“你拉着我，我舍不得走了……”

“……那你的进阶怎么办？”救护车惊讶地发现自己还挺关心这件事儿的。

“没戏了。”漂移的头雕沉闷地扣在床垫上，但一点没有撒开救护车手掌的意思。

“也就是说，你不走了？”救护车觉得有点儿心疼，因为漂移的立场正大敞着口，里面飞出来的尽数是自我厌弃和无奈。

“不走了。”漂移的回答被床垫压住一般声音。在剑士收拢自己的情感立场之前，一丝庆幸一晃而过，速度之快，让救护车简直要怀疑那是不是他自己的感情了。


End file.
